


Momorin

by secretlovesick



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, this is the au where they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: “Momo and Ringo makes Momorin! Isn’t cute?!”





	Momorin

**Author's Note:**

> this is for ari, who is a thot

“Yuki, you’re so handsome...” Letting a loud contented sigh as he broke their kiss, Momo buried his face in Yuki’s chest, his cheek flat against his boyfriend’s sternum. “I love you...” 

The words were mumbled and somewhat muffled, but Yuki still heard them clearly.  
A soft, kind smile placed itself on his lips, and he dragged his hand on Momo’s head, gently patting some of his bed hair down.

“I know.” 

It was Yuki’s usual response: he didn’t have to say it back, Momo knew he was bad with words anyway. Using his other arm, Yuki strengthened his hold on Momo’s back, not wanting to let go of his boyfriend just yet. 

It was quite the lazy morning: they were both still laying down in bed snuggly, not wanting to do much on their off day. To be fair, it had been quite a stressful month overall, with a lot of changes in their lives happening. The full day of rest felt like it was very welcome right now, and neither Momo or Yuki were about to complain.

Momo lifted himself back up, and advanced closer to Yuki’s face, with full intention on continuing their previous making out session. It had been going on before for a few minutes before Momo’s random interruption.

The smaller male llicked Yuki’s lips, who in return opened his mouth. As they began to kiss once again, Momo's fingers travelled from Yuki's biceps to his shoulders, the chaste touches making Yuki shiver. His hair was placed in a loose side ponytail, and Momo could feel the soft locks against his hands.

Maybe, just maybe if they continued like this, they could—

Abruptly, high pitched barking coming from outside of their bedroom door reasonated in the room, making them both jump. Realising what the sound was, Momo’s face brightened up instantly.

“I’ll go open it!” Quickly pecking Yuki’s lips, who simply sighed affectionately in response, Momo jumped out of bed as fast as he could. Not even a second after the door opened, a small, beige and excited shiba inu puppy ran into the room, quickly running to the side of the bed Yuki was lying on and trying to jump on it.

Obviously, considering his current size, he was failing miserably. Short legs and barely 15 cm long, he could do was jump excitedly with his paws hitting the side of the bed.

Their dog, named Ringo (‘Momo and Ringo makes Momorin! Isn’t cute?!’), always had some natural bias towards Yuki since the first day they got him. At first, the silver haired male hadn’t been the best at welcoming the unsolicited attention, but over time, he had gotten used to it and now quite enjoys the puppy’s affection. 

Plus, Momo always seems incredibly happy when Ringo and Yuki are together. It made it worth it.

Momo put his hands on his hips, about to scold Ringo like a mother would to their child, “Don’t you realise you’re not big enough to jump on it? What would happen if you slipped? You’d get hurt, you know!”

The puppy had turned around and was staring at Momo quietly to listen. Then, as Momo stopped, it looked back at Yuki excitedly, trying to get up in the bed again. 

Yuki chuckled. “Listen to your mother.” He glanced up, giving his boyfriend a knowing look, who smiled back, then scooted towards the end of the bed. Still a bit drowsy, Yuki placed his hand under Ringo’s belly, and lifted him up on the mattress. The dog bounced, then took it’s spot besides Yuki.

Momo hurriedly jumped back in their bed, making all of them bounce up, and instantly latched onto the puppy, full intent on cuddling him. He smooched the dog’s head multiple times, whispering things like ‘I love you’ and ‘you’re soooo cute’ in it’s ears.

It was clear that Momo absolutely adored their dog, and seeing him this happy always made Yuki feel like getting it truly had been worth it. It was like a small ball of sunshine added in their life, and as far as Yuki knew, two balls of sunshines together was quite an amazing sight to witness.

Nonetheless, Yuki still wanted to tease Momo about it. “I’m almost jealous.”

“Ehhh~? He’s always all over you, I should be the jealous one, Yuki~”

Yuki hummed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Who said I wasn’t jealous of you?”

Momo gasped dramatically, “You prefer him over me ?! Unfair, Yuki~...” Momo fake pouted, then glanced down to smile brightly at Ringo. The latter had been biting the pillows on and off for the last few minutes, his teething period making itself known.

“I guess he’s pretty cute, huh? Aren’tcha?” The dog looked up, sniffed, and went back to his pillows.

“I guess the pillows are more his type.” Yuki said in an amused tone, “We’ve both been rejected, Momo.”

Momo sighed, a fake sound of sadness, then smiled, “I guess I just have to content myself with the most beautiful guy in the world!” He lifted himself towards Yuki, careful to not accidentally crush their puppy, and placed his lips on his boyfriend’s.


End file.
